


Growing up

by magnetos



Category: Agent Carter (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Amused Peggy, Awkward Erik, F/M, Howard is mentioned, Peggy and Erik are family now, Peggy saved Erik in 1945, They have each other, teen Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never a day when Peggy regretted letting a young Erik into her home. Not even the day she caught him .. 'growing up.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

A long and tiring day at work never drained Peggy. In fact, her work was all she had besides the teenage boy she welcomed into her home in 1945; she was used to always being busy and there was never a day she regretted taking a young Erik Lehnsherr under her wing. Well, not until the day she arrived home from work and began searching the apartment for Howard.

"Honestly, how does a man manage to get lost in an apartment this size." She muttered under her breath as she gave a roll of her eyes. She continued searching until she heard a muffled groan coming from Erik's bedroom. Her brow furrowed as she slowly approached the door; her hand stopping mid air as she was about to knock, only to be startled by yet another noise. It was an unusual noise, though it didn't take her long to realize what was going on at the other side of the door. Her eyes widened as she stopped herself from knocking and entered the room without permission, only to find Erik with his back against the headboard and his hand hidden by the fabric of his shorts.

"Erik Lehnsherr!"

"Wh-" He tugged the duvet up to his chin with his other hand as he turned his attention to her; eyes wide and breathing labored. "Don't you knock?!"

"Well, I-" She wasn't sure if she was amused at his panicked reaction or upset that her little boy was growing up. Yes, _her_ little boy; because although she did not give birth to him, he was all she had and she was all _he_ had. They had each other, really; and she preferred it that way. "I didn't think you'd be ... wanking under the duvet, now, did I."

As serious as she was trying to seem, she couldn't help but laugh at her own words. This seventeen year old boy hiding under a duvet with his hand down his shorts and his face flushed from the embarrassment of being caught was her entire world, and as awkward as the scene was, it was also a reminder that she could have a somewhat normal life. Despite being the guardian of a boy who could manipulate metal.

She smiled at him as she slowly began to approach his bedside, and he watched her every movement like a hawk.

"I only want to talk, Erik. And then you can get back to-" She cleared her throat, amused, and then she glanced at the lump in the duvet where his hand was. He narrowed his eyes and looked away, unable to make eye contact.

"I don't want to talk." She nodded at that.

"I understand." Peggy turned on her heels and made her way back towards the bedroom door until Erik turned to face her again.

"Wait." He shuffled and removed his hand from his shorts; allowing the duvet to fall onto his lap as he sat up. "What did you want to talk about?"

Peggy smiled and looked down for a moment before turning to look over her shoulder at him. "I just wanted to remind you that I love you, Erik."

He gulped and allowed a small smile to surface on his face, and in his head he thinks _I love you, too, Peggy_. Though the words never leave his mouth, she knows.

She turned back and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Now that she thinks about it, there was never actually a day when she regretted taking a young Erik Lehnsherr in. Because, you see, he was the most important person in her life .. and she was the most important person in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my friend and I like to think that Peggy saved Erik from the camps and adopted him. 
> 
> What am I doing, tho ???


End file.
